7 sins to get the perfection
by Fighter for the title
Summary: Just seven BADE drabbles. Any hottest chapters and others sweets. Possibly CADE-frienship moments. Fluff!
1. lust

div class="Section0"  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I wrote this since a lot, I tried to make it pretty... No so badspan/strong/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pls reviewspan/strong/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;" p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;" p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"XXXXXXspan/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;" p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jade was alone in THEIR home, her now-husband spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"had gone/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to NY for a fucking new TV Show/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" where he was starring guest/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jade spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"needed agree with the fact that no matter how much she missed Beck, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"she love/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"s/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" be alone at home, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"it was lazy and leave her write with peace./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"B/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ut /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"there was a drawback, s/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"he /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"couldn't/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" satisf/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ice/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';".../spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Needles, and, yeah/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", she tried with a vibrator, but it/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" was/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" too /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"odd to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Beck, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"it just made her frustrated. T/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"hree weeks without their sex routine /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"were/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" killing her./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Don't judge./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jade upspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ped the/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" stairs /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" their room, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"she closed the door behind her, next she/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" beg/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"an/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to unbutton/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her shirt slowly/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to be ju/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"st with a black bra, she un/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"zipped/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her pants/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';",/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" down/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ing/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" them/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to the floor/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". Carefully Jade put a hand into her panties searching /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"for that zone/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", one finger meets her pussy and Jade puts it into herself, moving slowly and hottest, in /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"some/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" she /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"got/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" harder /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"with/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" herself. She moans mild and muttered /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Beck"/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to herself. Jade add/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" other two fingers /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"in /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"and /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"fell/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" down on the bed /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"non-stopping on/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her own activities. She unbutton her own bra and move up a hand at her /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"nipples/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" massaging them, she beg/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"an/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"moaning/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" higher /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"before. Jade /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"upped her own finger to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her mouth /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"tasting it/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';".../span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Knock...nock...span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jade spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"got up from the bed to stare at/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Beck with a bulge in her pants and a big smirk. "Do you missed me, babe?" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"completely/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" nude, she takes a sexy smirk./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What do you think?" Jade spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"wiggled her breasts/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"at Beck/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" in a seductive way/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I think that I really missed you spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';",/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"too" Beck /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"got/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" closer to Jade's mouth and kiss her with passion.../span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck begspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"an/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" massaging /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"every/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" part of her perfect body, drawing her waist with his hands. Jade unbutton Beck's T-shirt and /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"peeked/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" up/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" n' /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"down /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"his/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" whole/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" body, she kiss/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"his ab/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"bs, she, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"with skillful fingers unbutton/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" his pants, she kiss/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"l/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ow, but Beck stop/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ped/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" off her and muttered at her ear... "Let me do this first" Jade fe/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"lt a chill/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" all over her back./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"leaned/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" down Jade, he/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" made a down way to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her pussy/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", reaching it he licked her point hurtfully slow/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", she moan/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"louder his name/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck listen/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ing/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her beautiful voice/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" his name and it felt like heaven/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", but he d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"idn't/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" wanna/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her to get her G now/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"first, some fun with her daredevil girl/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"upped/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" on Jade/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" to glare/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her beautiful blue eyes,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" then,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" they make out/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';",/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"so /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"lovely/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" so/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" divine. Jade /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"got/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a shine on her eyes /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"filled with lust/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" lust. "Fuck! ... Beck... Are you ki... I need you" Beck/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" smiled big as the much he loved how Jade lose control on his hands./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck laughspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"making Jade to moan, he then kissed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her neck/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" while moving/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" his lips up and down on Jade's neck. "/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pray/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" Jade groan/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" frustrate/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". "Fuck you, Beck!" Beck kisse/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"as /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"down as /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to get /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"close /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to her/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"point./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Pray/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"!/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"..." Beck ask/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed sassy/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" batting between her legs./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Plea-se... I-need..." Jade screamspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" higher. Beck put two fingers into his /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"now-wife/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", he move/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"slowly and then harder into her. "do you like this, whore? You're a such bitch, just mine" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck's voice full of lust made Jade moan lightly/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". They usually played this rude games that Jade loves. "Yes, - I'm your bitch, - just yours...but.." Beck /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"got more /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"fun massaging her clitoris, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"some was an /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"obvious/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" fact,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"he needed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her too./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck movespanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" in/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Jade/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", she as a totally wet mess./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"A/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" thousand of stars blowing in his brain. "Slut!" he moan/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"in/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" pleasure. Jade bow/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her back, Beck /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"moved /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"harder /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"into/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Glorious.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They gspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"o/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"t in their G point at same time./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jade back spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Beck, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"he/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" str/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"uck/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Jade's ass, she scream/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"with/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" pleasure. "You're just mine, that including you can't touch yourself either. Bad girl" Jade move/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"r/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her hands /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"to/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her own boobs. "Yes... I'm.." Beck strikes again. "No! They are mine too" Beck crosse/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" his arms around Jade waist an up/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ped/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" at her meaty watermelons, he massages rude. Jade /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"is/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a mess, she loves him and his /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"dirty games. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Beck down his hands and /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"grabbed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Jade's hips, he ups her and penetrating her./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"were/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" full of passion, they are on the heaven, the true heaven./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Several hoursspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", they /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"were/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" on their bed, gasping. Beck hu/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"gged/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Jade and /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"glare/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"at/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" her topaz eyes,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" she was /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"calm/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", it made her look just prettier/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". "I love you, babe. I missed you" Jade laugh/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ed/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a little, she /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"smiled lovely and lightly./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I missed you too. I love you" they maspanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"d/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"e out, but this time is carefully, with pure love./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;" p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"XXXXXspan/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;" p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other;"strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I don't know what to say about, I just tried to check it out, you know, to make it a little more proper on grammar, but I'm too lazy! TBH, I'm not totally proud of this.span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"br /span/p  
>div 


	2. Pride

**Hey guys.**

**It's me! Yes...**

**Well before to start... I have to say that this is probably full of mistakes or that,because I wrote this on spanish and I needed translate this, but i was too lazy to do, so, I just put this into _google translator _and then tried to check it out well.**

**Enjoy... :3**

* * *

><p>Pride<p>

...

An old clock sounds into a big-sweet room, the place was full of old pictures, but a new one with a little girl with blue eyes and withe skin, a mint-black coffee scent was too. In the middle of the room, in front of the bonfire a lovely old woman as sat down on her rocking chair, a little girl with her hair in pigtail was sitting on the rug in front of the older woman, the girl looked expectantly attentive to the stories of the matriarch, her blue eyes focused on nothing more than her.

"You need be pleased my little bird, never pride. You never say you only need you to go on. Always you bring off, thank to God. If you're a good one, you'll get be into the heaven."

The little heard focus-confused.

"Does God take down the people?"

"What is hell?" The older woman seen her own little mistake and took a smile.

"It's a place where evil people goes." Maybe just the girl with porcelain skin was too young to understand the meaning of death, but all this was something that caught his attention more than anything.

"You grandmother ... where you gonna go? Are you going to go? Say you'll never let me to go at Hell or either God." The matriarch smiled complication and tenderness when asked his granddaughter.

"My dear Jade, I can't say where I'll go, but the one thing I can say is that I'll always be there for you. But don't worry for now just enjoy the time with each other" The matriarch embraced his granddaughter and looked at tenderness. Jade strongest hugged her grandmother. The only person who had taught him the meaning of filial love.

...

A cold drizzle filled the now dingy streets of LA A young woman dressed in black so as time decision, was apparently the only one who cried in front of a tombstone with the name of Gem August. The daughter of the owner of the tombstone said be too busy to attend; the father of the girl, who could be said for man,, West was no more connection with the August, not since her divorce.

The beautiful 16-year-old girl was alone crying, crying the memory of the only person that loved her. She as brook up with Beck a few weeks ago, her friend was too busy taking care of her deranged brother, and had lost his grandmother 36 hours ago ... Anyway. If God exists why the hell was not there? Why ever was when her father beat her brutally? If he is so good why would he ever do anything? And if him existed, would have blamed him for having taken Gem.

The girl gave a last sigh gently shaking his head.

"Grandma, for everything you taught me, only you missed one thing, God does not exist, and pride is not a sin. All I need is me and nobody else, I can take care of myself. I do not need anyone."

Teen porcelain skin rose weakly and sadly determined; did not need anyone else to go on, to carry out the sadness, to fulfill their dreams.

...

The night was warm and autumnal. Full moon adorning the perfect night for the occasion.

An RV with the 143 looked silently inside could hear only a murmur and soft sounds. The two teens nearly 17 years had gone before his colleagues and friends, had thought of reconciliation in the janitor's closet, but almost miracle pr endured a long way home.

Beck kissed with passion, love and despair Jade's beautiful lips she responded to every movement.

Beck thanked you whatever the miraculous force that brought Jade back to him, just having her in this place right that day. She was his religion, his goddess, no one could match it, it was just him.

Beck slowly climbed up the calf Jade froze and muttering. "Jade. Why did you do it" Jade left him confused and a bit frustrated. "Babe, tell me. Why did you cut yourself?" Jade felt an icy wave through her body.

"Leave me! It's my life, my problems and my body. Don't you care to know why I do what." Beck grabbed her neck and gently stroked her hair and making eye contact with her.

"I care, I care too much to let you harm, even when we finished." Jade shook her head slowly and tearfully.

"I do not need anyone, I can do it all alone, I'm enough strongest to take care of myself and take care of my problems." Beck gently kissed Jade's lips and pulled her into his arms.

"Jade, please, show me that you really have trust on me again that you really gave me a second chance" Jade had her head on his chest. "Please, just like before"

Jade sighed ruefully Everything was the fault of joint custody after divorce still had to endure, his punches, his offenses. The judge was a fool to let him see me every weekend week.- Beck was hating himself for leaving her, for acting like a jerk and not open the damn door on time, was so angry. Jade sighed again and continued. "He's not the only one who thinks I'm a bitch, a gangster. Everyone does ..." Jade burst into tears and Beck felt his heart was breaking up, he loved her too much, that feeling was inexplicable.

"I swear I'll never leave you again. I was a damn fool. I ... I love you too much to let you go ... I do not really care about anyone else says, you're my goddess and my religion, we do not need anyone else ..." They kissed out replied sweetly caressing as before.

...

The celebrations of New Year and Christmas were close, more of a home or business as decorated with beautiful green and red lights, cloying letters and gifts filled the store and different branches, it seemed that everything LA as dressed for the occasion, the entire company less the most coveted in the movies world. _Golden Dreamers_. The one that directed Jade Olive and her husband-actor Beck Oliver.

A little woman with beautiful red hair walked to reception from the entrance and approached a young woman in her twenties who attended there.

"Good afternoon. I'm Cat, I come to see Mrs. Oliver." the woman smiled at the receptionist and she inspected her computer one last time and smiled back.

"Sure Miss Valentine, they're waiting for you." the younger women said and smiled. Cat walked the aisles and took the elevator to get to the top floor.

Cat left the elevator and opened the white door without asking her forehead.

"Hi, I just wanted ..." Cat just getting stopped going to see their friends still in a pretty sweet place ... Jade was Beck's legs while putting gentle kisses on her neck, both smiled at each other. Well that scene says it all. Jade looked up and smiled.

"Cat, what does bring you here in" Jade said half emotionally less

"Well, I just came to ... You'll see my grandmother celebrate Christmas the way of her religion and I wanted ..."

"Cat, I do not want to sound so rude, but ... Well ... You know Beck and I don't believe about anything, we don't celebrate more events to 4th of July and Halloween."

"And because Jade forces me to celebrate Halloween."

"I know, but you know Also for culture or... Jade, Beck would not feel what you have to thank God for this? I mean you are marry and are famous ..."Beck and Jade interrupted with a laugh that while Jade tried to cover for his friend, Beck was not controlled and let loose a laugh.

" Sure, why not? And what if we'll then look at the toot fairy." Jade said rolling her eyes at her friend. Cat distressed down view.

"Cat, you are too cute and sweet to know all we have now is because of us, not some divine intervention. You know we have fought for all this, if Jade and I are still together is because we struggle be. No miraculous being who does our success. Is thanks to us." Beck tried be clear and sensible with Tori as always it was basically.

"Cat, seriously no offense, but it's true. If Beck and I are still together is because we love each other, our success is due to ourselves. I'm sorry" Beck actually had taken from waist to Jade right beside him.

Tori sighed and raised his eyebrows. Cat had forgotten that detail of his friends. "All Right, but either way I will give a party this Saturday, if you want ir." Cat turned around, opened the door and left.

Beck Jade sat back on his legs and smiled into her eyes.

"Well baby, I admit it, we deserve credit for everything we have success." Beck kissed Jade's lips and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"You don't needed be so realistic with Cat, maybe you do not believe in anything, but she does ..." Jade was a good friend of Cat, Jade had to admit: to see Cat as sad had become her least favorite scene.

"Sure I believe about something. My religion is 're my only Goddess." Beck kissed Jade and she kissed him back in seconds.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed<p>

Please give me a review, pleaseee


	3. Avarice

**Well this will gonna super sweetie Cade-friendship moments (maybe not too much Bade)**

**Come to start...**

* * *

><p>Avarice<p>

...

Nine o´clock. The night sounded alone, peacefully and sad. A little girl as a porcelain doll as sat down in a scary room, full of books and important papers.

The younger one just can see the big clock.

"boo!" a scream brook up the silent and a little laugh began behind of the blue-eyes girl.

"Cat! What did you do you that?" a girl with brown hair and big eyes smiled biggest than before to her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I was boring so..."

"Wait... Wait.. Wait... How do you got here in?" The girl with brown hair looked up and no seeing her friend answered.

"You need that somebody use the dog enter" The one with porcelain skin rolled her eyes.

"What are you waiting? Here is too... Alone" Cat sat down beside her friend.

"Don't do you thing that your fathers miss you" Jade didn't look her friend and crossed her arms.

"Nope, they are business with my older brother" Jade was forgetting that detail, she sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Well... What do you wanna do?" Cat moved a finger to her own face and as though.

"Hide-and-seek. I count first." Jade move her head a little and then nodded.

"O.k. You'll count here and I'll go to hide myself" Cat taped her own eyes and began to count, Jade ran out with a little laugh.

"One...two...three...four...seven..."

The beauty girl with brown-light eyes walked carefully, searching her friend, she looked all the space...

"I found you!" Cat putted aside the white curtain of the living room and her smiles disappeared faster to see that her friend wasn't there. She carry walking around the big house. "Jade! I have a lot of time searching you. Where are you?" Cat as at edge of cry. She looked up to see the big stairs, she smiled and upped stairs. Cat walked into a beige-big room, she walked beside the bed and putted aside the bedspreads. "I found you!" Cat jumped with emotion and hugged her friend.

"Cat. Why do you are too late, I was starter to get boring" Cat hugged strongest to her friend.

"That's because ur too good on this game. Yes. Know it's my chance to hide on" Jade smiled, she took her friend's hand denying with her head.

"I'm hungry now, do you wanna eat something?"

"Should be cookies?" Cat as puppy-eyes, Jade raised her shoulders

"Yes, why not?" Cat applauded excited, she took her friend's hand and walk out with her.

A big mess as on the kitchen, cookies package was around the table, the two younger girls as sat down enjoy the candies.

"I love choko-mint cookies, and cookies with cream, and with sparks and..."

"Cat, you love all cookies" Jade said eating a choko-sparks cookie, Cat smiled and ate a little of all the cookies.

"Could you blame to me?" Jade shook her head and laugh.

"Nope." They both laughed and carry eating cookies.

Cat yawned lazy, she looked to her friend. "Jade, I'm tired. Why don't we go to sleep?" Cat got other yawned, Jade nodded and left all the mess behind.

"Come on at my room" Cat eyes got open biggest.

"You want to have a sleepover!" Jade shook her head.

"No Cat, just it's too late to you go alone at your home, and you need to sleep" Cat looked down, she sighed to then follow Jade.

...

A woman with brown-long hair walked into her daughter's room. Was eleven o´clock and Deline West as at home until now. She seen her little daughter hugging her best friend, sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry hun, I feel myself so terrible, but all is to you, to give you a good life." the woman kissed her daughter's forehead then walked out of the room. "Well, maybe when your father comes, we should part the time"

Deline really hopped that her husband helps her, but he had too much business than her, and he wasn't the best father even.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

A red-head girl walked around all HA. Where in the hell was her friend? She searched on every place: coffee shop, library, salons... Etc...

Cat found her friend and BFF's boyfriend. She exasperated ran out to Beck.

"Beck! Do you know where is Jade!?" Cat can seen that Beck as too exasperate as her.

"No, I'm searching her. Last night she just got in into my RV, she told me about some problems with her father and at morning she wasn't beside me. I don't know what happened" on Beck voice was hurt, he knew that of any way he was losing Jade trust, but Cat was her friend. Cat sighed.

"If I find her, I'll say you, but you search too." they both walked out each other.

Cat as concerned, tired, sad. She can't no more, she searched on every place of the fucking LA. She as sat down on the floor of the street.

"Jade, I'm tired. This is not funny. Where are you?" Cat began to cry, Jade didn't answer any called, SMS, or anything. ¿Did Jade kill herself? Cat shook the stupid idea from her head. The little red was so sad and tired to think, but... Some shined into her head.

Cat doesn't know what she was doing, but it's no way. She used a barrette to open the mansion's door. Cat take a big break.

"There we go" Cat upped the stairs slowly and scare. She had the feel about where her friend is, but ¿What if is wrong?

Cat as stand on a big-dark hall, she took a break and walk on. Right in front of the thirst door. Different than before, the door had cracks, not made for the made, it as made for strongest hits there. Nightmares.

Cat opened the door, she was walking when she can heard little whispers from a cry. Cat walked slowly, she found her friend sat down and cried. Jade had her head between her knees and she cried silently.

"I found you..." the little red said as a murmur. Jade looked up unemotional. "What happened, come on, you know you can trust me" Jade shook her head. "Jade... I'm your friend" Cat hugged Jade, Jade sighed with sadness.

"My father wants take off us the house. He don't want pay us the pension either, he says that we don't need that money." Jade began to cry again, Cat didn't say anything. "My mom and me don't need at all that money, but it's injustice that him as the victim in front of the judge." Jade rubbed her eyes taking of the tears, she tried to calm down herself. "You know the hell that I lived with him, and now, he's just the victim there. But what I can say, of anyway he's the law, because he's a lawyer." Jade just sighed looking to the purple wall. Cat rubbed slowly her friend's shoulder. "I'm just worried about where my mom and my brother will live, she works harder for us. My brother and I" Cat was speechless, she didn't know what to do about.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Jade's voice sounded dead. She looked to her friend with a confused look then she just down her watch.

"Jade..." Cat muttered, Jade upped her watch. "I know that... You and Beck are actually living together and you don't need at all... You know. A home as you own, but... If your brother and your mom need somewhere be... You count with me, I mean... I just live with Sam... And..." Jade smiled for her friend, Cat just looked sadly trying be comprehensive.

Jade sighed high. "Thank you Cat... You... You are... Somebody really important to me" Cat blushed and smile.

"Why are the friends here?" Jade shook her head with a smirk, they both smiled each other and closed with a hug.

"Cat. Why do you are too late, I was starter to get boring" Cat laughed lightly remembering the last time her friend used that sentence.

Cat brook up the hug, she seen to Jade eyes. "Jade, we need call to Beck and say to him that you are fine. He is really concerned about you"

"Yes, maybe, but first... Why don't we eat some cookies?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow. Cat moved a finger to her chin.

"Do they have choko-sparks" Cat smiled, she crossed her arms. Jade nodded with a smirk. "Well, maybe a bit"

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Babe, tell me again. Why are we going to this party" Beck says meanwhile he tries to adjust his necktie

"Because Cat made this party and she is OUR friend" Jade puts some of cherry-red lipstick on her lips.

"But you hate Christmas. Remember?" Jade adjusts Beck's necktie.

"Maybe I do, but for Cat. Well I'll do anything for her. Including celebrate a so sweet Christmas" Jade crosses her arms, she is wearing a beautiful-red dress with a deep neckline, her hair as a topknot.

"O.k so, the only good thing about this is that, I can see you wearing that hot dress. I can't wait for take off it" Jade rolls her sea eyes.

"Yes, but now. Keep yourself focus on the party and make happy to Cat" Beck raises his shoulder with his signature smirk.

"Fine, I'll do everything for you, but first..." Beck moves closer to Jade to kiss her, Jade back him the kiss. "I love you" He mutters on Jade's lips. They smile each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Too fluff (I think) I really love CADE-friendships, it's too sweet. Do you like it? Let me a review.<strong>

**I know the last part was unnecessary, but I needed a bit more of BADE, and yet I hate Christmas, Beck and Jade make this a good stuff.**

**Good bye, don't forget let me a review.**


	4. Jealousy

Hello, hello, little birds (I don't know why I said that) Well here is my update.

Before to start, I wanna say that I'm working on my _Victorious prompts _fanfic, but I'm not sure if the next is a good idea:

Cat centralized, based on Christian Andersen's _Little Mermaid. _With a bit of Cade, other bit of Bade, other of Tandre, Candre, and Cabbie. Original own version.

I was thinking about that it sucks, and that is because I asked, do you'll really read something same?

* * *

><p>Jealousy<p>

...

Could you see those two guys? Yes those, sit down alone, just with each other. The perfectly imperfect couple. They both are really hot, and every one knows that.

She is beautiful, she has a perfect body, she has two big gifts; her lips are like delicious-tentative red-black cherries, her eyes are like the expensiveness topaz around the world, her hair is like a black night.

Her personality makes scare to all (women and men), she is sarcastic, she is funny, she is artistic; she takes out the control faster than all; she is brave, but she has insecurities; she is unique , she is perfect. And he loves her.

He is handsome, he has a greek-god body, he has strongest abdominal; his eyes are like black chocolate; his hair is so fluff, his lips are not so kissable, but he knows how to make crazy to his lover; his complete anatomy is tentative.

His personality is fresh, he is sometimes fun; he is the perfect _good one _of the fairytale, the hero. But in the inside he is a rebel the perfect sidekick of the _evil one_, he loves rude jokes, he loves make crazy to his girlfriend, he likes think that he is her own. (but nobody knows if is true), he as addicted to fuck with _her. _He is a good listener, he is a good support, he is perfect. And she loves her.

She is Jade, he is Beck.

They both walk into HA, he is taking her hand, she is closer to him. Everyone looks at them, any cheerleaders whispering some things looking to Beck; most than one man look to perfect Jade's figure. But no one does anything, all they just look.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-

"I hate you! You are a fucking asshole!" Jade screams as louder as she can.

"Jade, please don't be ridiculous, she was just..." Beck tries to explain, but it's obviously doesn't work.

"O Fuck! just leave me, I don't belive a shit of you"

"Goddess! Why in the hell you have been so jealous!?"

"Maybe if you don't try to fuck every whore you see, I'll have been different!"

"Come on Jade... You're..."

"What...!? Like a bitch!" Jade puts her hands on her waist, Beck passes a hand on her hair.

"I don't mean that"

"I don't care what you mean, I'm tired of you"

"And, what if I'm tired of you, too." Jade looks around the RV, she sighs and shake her head.

"If that is true. I'll just say good-bye."

"Please Jade, don't do that" Beck reaches out Jade, he kisses her lips with anger. "I love you, you are the only one I love."

Jade tries to fight with her boyfriend, but he is strongest than she is.

Beck moves his hands on her waist, she tries to put away him, but Beck touches Jade's sensitive part, Jade moans light injuring herself be weak.

"Beck... Stop..." Jade can whisper to Beck's ear, that make him moans too.

Beck kisses Jade's neck, slowly joking, he plays with his breath on her skin. He moves his hand to her breasts, he rubs with lust. Jade moans at his touch.

They found out about each other.

Beck travels with his hands all Jade's body, they both begin to make out harder, full of passion. As a miracle Beck wins move Jade and himself at the bed.

She looks with beautiful eyes. "I hate all about you" he laughs and shake his head.

"I love you too, babe"

Beck take off Jade skirt and for luck she hasn't tights taking off. Jade tries to help too, she unbuttons Beck's shirts and take off it.

They both make love each other, with anger, lust, passion, LOVE.

She is perfect as a master piece, an Hera. She is he own.

He is a Greek-God, a Zeus. He is she own.

Jade kisses Beck's lips biting a little, he turns strongest his take massaging her ass. She moans letting to bite.

He plays with her, she plays with him. Glorious is this.

Beck penetrates into Jade, she feels like never. He as the best lover. Beck moves in exasperated, forgiving be careful, she loves that. Jade love that rude way to do everything.

They both as a fusion, perfect each other. Synchronized, they get their orgasm at.

She screams _Beck_ and it's better than a lullaby.

He screams _Jade_ and it's better than an angels song.

They as lie down on Beck's Bed. Jade looks to his boyfriend, she closes her eyes and lazy smiles. Beck smiles, too, he passes a hand for her hair.

"We are perfect each other, maybe too much perfect be together" Jade frowns.

"What the fuck!?..." Beck laughs and kisses her, lovely.

"You are my perfect jealous babe..." Beck touches her nose, Jade turns at versus to Beck.

"Go to hell, Beck Oliver!" Beck smiles, he hugs her, she smiles on secret.

They fall sleep.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

They walk in into HA, together, hugging each other. She is smiling, he is, too.

Every one ask: what the fuck with those two?

Maybe they are just too perfect to avoid the jealousy from the people.

"Cat. Could do you believe? They are together again, and they wanted to kill each other just yesterday." Cat raises her shoulders with her friend's question. "Well... What do we can do?"

"Mm... Nothing?" Tori nods, when a cheerleader walks on closer to they.

"Hi, Cat. Do you know if your weird friend and your so hot friend still be together?" Tori frowns, Cat just smiles and answers happily.

"Yes, they still be together" The cheerleader opens her mouth, but Tori cut off her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure that Beck wants whores. I think he is happy with OUR friend" Cat opens biggest her eyes, she never listens before to Tori advocating for Jade&Beck. The cheerleader sighs anger and walk out. "I hate jealousy people"

Cat smiles and hugged her friend. "Yay! Tori loves Bade, as me"

"What?..."

"Beck, Jade... Bade.." Tori whispers an -Oh!- expression and nod.

* * *

><p>Pff...<p>

I have no words, this was a bit hard to write.

I think it's quite well, but has style. This is outta I usually write.

so leave review to know what you think


	5. Sloth

**So here I am once again... This is just a sweetie, sweetie Drabble.**

**Kisses**

* * *

><p>Sloth<p>

...

Beck and Jade as lie down on the couch, they are seeing a movie for three once.

"I'm boring..." Jade says looking at Beck

"Yes, me too." Beck stands up just a little. "What do you wanna do?"

"First: turn off the TV, Today there's nothing good in the TV." Beck takes the remote control and turn off the TV.

"Ready, babe. Now?"

Jade lies down again and raise her shoulders. "Nothing..."Beck lies down, too, he sighs.

"Come on, baby. I'm boring, I though you..."

"I'm tired, I had a lot of work in the week." Beck moves up on Jade with care.

"I had a lot, too. I may fix it..." Beck puts some kisses on Jade's neck.

"Beck, come on. Really, I don't want anything now. We always do that." Beck ups off of Jade.

"So, you made me turn off the TV, but you only want a break free?"

"Yes... I hate that movie."

"Shall we..."

Jade stands up anger up and look at Beck. "You are so childish." she ups the stairs letting Beck exasperate.

Beck ups the stairs, he walks on the hall then he walks into the room of them. Jade is just cutting something, he remembers when she was sixteen. He walks in for be closer to Jade, he sits down beside her.

"Hi, hun. May I have a break free beside you." Jade ups the look and smile lovely, but with her unique style.

"Take place... Dear husband." Beck laughs and frown, she never calls him husband, although they as married.

"Well... Dear wife." Jade sighs tired, then she looks at chocolate-brown Beck's eyes.

"I can't believe. We never have a free time from our 'works'" Beck raises his shoulders, he smiles.

"What do you want, babe. We are famous, we always work."

Jade nods with sadness. "Yeah, I miss be a teenager."

"But all our dreams as realized now. You are an impressive writer, you have a company. I am a world-wide famous actor, and I'm your right hand about the company." Jade looks up, she thinks a little, then nod.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. I'm too lazy to do something"

"What about a kiss?" Beck smiles, he moves closer to Jade taking with his lips hers. Jade smiles with shiny blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm good for a kiss." They both smile and make out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Too short Drabble, but really sweet.<strong>


End file.
